nightslayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Komeihiki
Real name “XiaoLen Mei Wong” (ShaoRenMay Wong).She came fromKaishisomewhere in China who represents the Wong Clan as the Fourteenth Princess ofKaishi.She was chosen to onewhom to get married to theTenthPrince ofKaishi(FeiLian). Because of unwilling to marry the prince because of her dream to be a great warrior and to meet different people who is willing to have a fight on her. When she’s twelve,she left her place together with her position as the Fourteenth Princess ofKaishiwho represents the Wong Clan.In order to be not recognized by those people who arechasingher, she cut her long hair to short one. She decidedto go to England where about that she wants to know if hisgrandfather’s story that he always tells to her when she was still a kid that a group of vampires lives in the place. So she decided to go there where a great adventure waits on her. When she finally reachedthe said country, she exploresthe whole place to findthose vampires that his grandfather have been told to her. But she saw no one of them and said that her grandfather’s story was not true. Until while having a walk in the dark, she saw a man doing something with the person he is holding.She saw that it was a vampire sucking the person’s blood. She killed the vampire after she was getting attacked. When she saw by Lyon, he quickly shown himself to her and saying that she is really a tough one to fight those creature. At once, she was been recruited by him to be one of the Moon Guardian in the position of VI the Waning and the Waxing Phase of the Moon. Pretending that she’s seems to be cool in the way that she’s always seen asan immatureclumsy person.Because of her height (which is 4.9ft.)which is unmatched with her age, she was always tease byAelfredby callingdifferent nicknameslike“Shorty”, “Dwarf”,“Midget” which makes her provoke and brings her punchviolencetogetback at him.From the act that she is clumsy, she is actually a quite aware and perceptive through her surroundings. She always gets completely thrilledand fired-upwhen fights get closer to them.But ever since she was entered in the Order her friends there has really no idea of herforbeing a princess. On the following chapter of the storywhile they are in Hainan Island somewhere in China for findinga solution on how they will defeat theDark Crimson.She metFei,the Ninth Prince ofKaishiwho’s in his disguiseby forcing her to bring back the bag that full of gold to him. By the accident thathe was identifiedbyBaothat she was the FourteenthPrincess ofKaishiwho’s left her place because of being get depressed as she heard that the prince will not marry her which make herso shocked. After Mei friends found out that she isa princess whenan old man confrontsthem thathe sawtheir princess along with them.Theoldmen told them as the princess came back to them makeherconvince togowith himto save their clan against to those dark forces whom attacked them.She was convinced whenFeitold to her that the first goal of a great warrior is protecting her country against its enemies.Together with the Guardians, they went back to the central ofKaishiwhere Wong Clan lives. As they reach the Wong territory, she foundoutthat Snake isresponsible for all of this. When the peace bring back to the territory of Wong Clan, Mei make a favor toFeito protect her clan because that she’s not yet finished with her task as the Moon Guardian and when she’s finished she’ll come back to lead the Wong Clan. ButFeimake an agreement to her that shehas togo back inKaishialive so he canpropose marriage on herin exchange of protecting the Wong Clan. Weapon / Ability Mei isa tough princess who’s highly skilled in martial arts. She was secretly trained by her grandfatherbecause of her own wishto become a great warrior.Before her grandfather died,“Tianxi”(Sons of Heaven)a wolf sword has given to her.But because she has no skill in swordsmanship, she only used it against offensive attacks she received. Inthe second story after their battle againstErriol, she came back toKaishito continue her role as theFouteenthPrincess ofKaishi.Despite that shedon’t make on the agreement onFeibecause she’s not ready for those kind of relationship. She askedFeito teach her his sword techniques. She developedher feelings toFeiwhile they are on their training.